Un par de verdades sobre el amor
by El gato ciego
Summary: En el amor poco importa la felicidad o la tristeza. Nadie espera que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas ni nadie espera que todo se limite a sufrimiento y peleas. Todos esperan emoción por única recompensa al amar o al menos un consuelo por el intento. El que no arriesga no gana pero ¿el que se arriesga lo hace?


**UN PAR DE VERDADES SOBRE** **EL AMOR.**

Por la ventana se cuela el extraño clima del atardecer: una lluvia moribunda que jamás llego a ser tormenta pero inunda el aire de un olor a tierra húmeda tan potente como si hubiese sido el mismo diluvio, un hermoso brillo naranja compartiéndose entre cada nube cual espejo y la melodía silenciosa de cientos de cláxones. Mirar por la ventana hacia la ciudad otorga un panorama cálido: los edificios teñidos de esa iluminación extraña mientras que cada fábrica se encarga de crear oscuros nubarrones artificiales y el exceso de autos un mosaico en la autopista que provoca suficiente tráfico como para hacerme agradecer tomar el subterráneo. _Un cuadro digno de ser pintado_.

Acaricie con la yema de los dedos el suave terciopelo violeta del sofá y suspire intentando dejar salir toda la incomodidad que sentía. Twilight ya se estaba tardando en volver con las bebidas que prometió y por único acompañante me había dejado el televisor encendido… en una caricatura para niños con debilidad mental. _"Vamos, conseguiremos la gema mágica para derrotar a nuestro rival sin necesidad de una pelea"_ oh, pero no contaban con que su rival fuese medianamente inteligente y no ceda a la presión social que ejerzan por ser un grupo… una mala serie pero para niños a fin de cuentas.

Mas que tardad mucho tiempo se estaba tardando más de lo que debería y quizá eso es lo que me molesta en el pecho. Ya antes había pasado el rato en su casa y conocía bien el lugar así que no me debería incomodar mucho el estar sola... pero incluso me sentiría mejor hablando con sus padres sobre sexualidad y fetiches asiáticos aterradores que en la asfixiante soledad. Hoy nos había invitado a ver un documental del origen de la física cuántica así que bastaron un par de segundos para que a todas, menos a Applejack que acepto que no quería verlo, les surgiera algo "importante". Twilight estaba menos desanimada de lo que esperaba, supongo que está de sobra acostumbrada a que no todos compartan sus gustos sobre aprendizaje pero yo estaba ahí dispuesta a no abandonar a una amiga y a calmar mi conciencia haciendo lo que parecían buenas acciones, ademas realmente sonaba genial el tema del documental y verlo acompañada pareció mejor que verlo sola . _"Por favor, únete a nosotros" aun cuando casi nos matas unos minutos atrás y por un motivo tan estúpido que avergonzaría a un psicólogo de secundaria_. No soportaría seguir viendo ese programa ni un segundo mas.

Hora de un poco de sano trabajo detectivesco, es decir mirar de un lado a otro deseando que el control remoto no este muy lejos. La sala resulta a primera vista un tanto…. Morada, demasiado morada y repleta de adornos extraños como estatuillas, tétricas figuras de porcelana y antiguos retratos desgastados. Sostuve la mirada en una enorme fotografía de cuerpo completo que mostraba a una joven Twilight adolescente junto a toda su familia, su cuñada y un cachorro que posaba de un modo gracioso, definitivamente superar la pubertad le sentó bien a Twilight. En la imagen todos sonreían a la cámara en un extraño ambiente de plenitud sintiendo la seguridad de tener un lugar a donde volver cuando todo saliera mas y personas en las que apoyarse cuando todas las demás les dieran la espalda. Un gusto avinagrado se alojó en mi boca en lo que los ojos me escocieron de un modo extraño, desvié la mirada intentando no volver a comparar mentalmente este lugar y esa imagen con el solitario y pequeño apartamento de parases blancas en el que cada decoración se limitaba a algún cuadro de mi autoría o alguna foto instantánea de mis amigas al que tarde o temprano tendría que volver… vaya que hacia un buen trabaja evitando pensar en cosas específicas. La soledad comenzaba a pesarme de nuevo.

Clave la mirada sobre la pequeña mesa frente al televisor escaneándola sistemáticamente intentando descubrir algo que se me hubiese pasado por alto la primera vez que la mire. Un mantel blanco con un bordado violeta, como no podía ser de otro modo, un plato para dulces repleto de pegajosos caramelos antiguos pero realmente deliciosos, otras tantas figuras de porcelana que me sonreían con un rostro muerto y unos ojos tan vivos como los míos; y finalmente un cubo transparente con más fotografías que no estaba segura de querer mirar, el control remoto no se veía en ningún lugar. Podría levantarme y mirar en alguna otra parte o tal vez preguntarle a Twilight donde había puesto el control soltando en medio un chiste cruel sobre lo malo que era el programa cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía pero… no me apetecía hablar. El sofá con cobertura de terciopelo siempre me provocaba dormir un poco, tal vez pasaba más tiempo aquí del que había imaginado, y la mezcla del clima y la soledad me hacía bostezar.

Decidí concentrarme en las fotografías de la mesa mientras tuviese que esperar por Twilight. La primera era una foto grupal de todas saltando con el atardecer de fondo y algunas inscripciones en distintos colores con los mensajes de amistad más clichés y estupidamente tiernos posibles, una sonrisa boba me torció los labios; después una fotografía con algunos trajes ridículos que usamos al tocar en una batalla de bandas que finalmente ganamos, el recuerdo de la buena música y el gusto de pasar el rato con amigas haciendo lo que te gusta me trajo otra media sonrisa; por ultimo 4 fotos de una máquina de la feria en las que solo aparecíamos Twilight y yo, la sonrisa se completó en mi rostro finalmente. Yo tenía una copia de cada una de esas fotos en la pared frente a mi escritorio aunque no me tomaría el tiempo de enmarcarlas y aun así significaban mucho para mí, significaban mucho para ella y podía estar segura de que todas se sentían igual.

Me hacían pensar en la vida de un modo más amable, no necesitaba una familia de todas formas, ya soy una persona responsable y al menos puedo elegir con quienes relacionarme. Yo podría elegir a los que serían mi familia en el futuro cuando quisiera una y por ahora al menos podía consolar mi soledad en algunas buenas amigas. Además no teniendo una historia clara sobre que fue de mi familia podía pasarme horas pensando en cómo fueron mis padres cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, algunas veces podía divertirme pensando que quizá me abandonaron para protegerme porque eran espías profesionales y no podían escapar de su pasado, otras cuantas podía inventarme una historia cruel de maltrato y abandono para sentirme como una artista torturada de alma tormentosa, otras tantas podía divertirme con una historia graciosa en la que por azares del destino tan solo termine en un orfanato después de una serie de eventos desafortunados… Un consuelo extraño pero curiosamente reconfortante al menos para mí misma.

El sonido de la televisión se esfumo en el aire legando un vibrar de electricidad estático como único rastro, la sonrisa tonta en mis labios y los ojos vidriosos que no podía esconder del todo se desvanecieron mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara procurándome un poco de tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Twilight bajo las escaleras que no recordaba haberle visto subir usando un largo vestido violeta incrustado con piedras brillantes mientras sostenía en cada mano una copa de cristal llena de un oloroso té de flores.

-¿Sunset?- pregunto su voz confusa pero bastante clara.

-¿Si Twilight?- regrese la pregunta en lo que me reincorporaba en mi asiento y la miraba con más atención- Que lindo vestido- agregue intentando que no hiciese preguntas sobre lo que hacía mientras la esperaba.

-Gracias- sonrió sentándose junto a mí en el sofá ofreciéndome una de las cristalinas copas que acepte con la mano derecha.

-Por cierto gracias por el programa para niños, aprendí mucho sobre cómo lidiar con mis enemigos- Un toque de sarcasmo adecuado para aligerar el ambiente y superar por completo mis anteriores pensamientos.

-Pe-perdón, no sabía que me había llevado el control- dio un largo sorbo a su copa, apunto el control universal hacia el equipo de sonido.

De inmediato comenzó a sonar una canción. O tenía mucha suerte de encender lo que tuviese ahí en el momento justo para escuchar la canción completa o en su defecto la tenía preparada en el momento justo para comenzarlo todo con un solo botón. " **Je Veux** de **Zaz** **"** Nada difícil de reconocer ni muy especial para ella, para mi casi un gusto culposo por recuerdos de mi pasado y un amor olvidado… también una de mis piezas favoritas y sin duda Twilight lo sabía, yo misma le había contado la historia en alguna pijamada cuando nos quedamos hablando a solas, de todos modos dijo que le había gustado, tenemos bastantes cosas en común.

-Y muy lindo toque el de las copas ¿celebramos algo?- pregunte imitando su gesto cuanto finalmente me decidí a no hacer preguntas sobre sus elecciones musicales, di un buen trago de té. Manzanilla.

-Nada en especial- dijo escudándose en su bebida.

-Y lindo perfume también, muy... acorde al estilo- el aroma de las lilas silvestres se sobrepuso al del té después de unos segundos a mi lado, el color lila en su vestido me traía imágenes de flores a la mente- no esperaba que el documental te emocionara tanto- reímos juntas.

-Bueno…en verdad es que me alegro de que estemos solas, realmente necesito que hablemos sobre algo… personal- me miro a los ojos tan firmemente como pudo un par de segundos, luego desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Está bien, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- si estaba dispuesta a algo era prestar oído y un hombro para llorar a una buena amiga... ademas había logrado despertar algo de curiosidad científica en mí.

-Lo sé, solo que es algo… complicado- su voz se convirtió en un murmullo avergonzado lo que bien podía significar que no entendía un problema de matemáticas y quería preguntarme sobre eso o que necesitaba ocultar cientos de cadáveres porque era una asesina psicótica que había decidido convertirme en su complise. La curiosidad me picaba con mas fuerza, necesitaba hacerla hablar.

-Vamos Twilight, somos amigas y aunque no lo admitiría en otro momento- segundos de suspenso para atraer su atención, con mejores resultados de los que esperaba- yo diría que eres mi mejor amiga- se relajó y dejo la copa medio llena en la mesita ganando confianza con ese comentario, quizá fuese la música o el recuerdo de largas charlas filosóficas que habíamos compartido pero aun cuando hace 20 minutos no pensaba lo mismo ahora diría que era mi mejor amiga y de todas formas probablemente mañana no pensaría lo mismo, todas eran grandes amigas y no necesitaba hacer una pirámide- o al menos estas entre las mejores 6- termine con una riza, ella también comenzó a reír.

-Supongo que sí… tú eres mi mejor amiga- suspiro al dejar de reír y se acomodó mejor en su lugar haciendo obvio lo poco acostumbrada que estaba al uso de vestidos largos, ahora que ponía un poco de atención me daba cuenta de que también usaba tacones altos.

-Así que tacones también ¿eh?- apunte con un movimiento de la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla- tengo el ligero presentimiento de que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

-Es solo para combinar con todo, no es que me guste mucho usar tacones- una practicada risa elegante sin duda aprendida de Rarity termino su comentario.

-Debo decir que tu atuendo es bastante extraño para ver un documental así que… supongo que solo era una excusa para hablar ¿no? ¿O era un evento formal y yo soy la que va mal vestida?- volvió a reír por el comentario, apure el contenido restante en mi copa y la deje en la mesa junto a la suya.

-Oh no, sí que hay un documental y los avances se veían increíbles pero aún faltan un par de horas para que comience así que tenemos mucho tiempo- dio otro trago a su bebida terminando también con ella.

-Okay entonces… ¿Por qué ese estilo?- di un vistazo rápido por la ventana cuando ella comenzó a ver su ropa como si no recordara lo que traía puesto, el cielo ahora era de un rozado rojizo y la moribunda lluvia me parecía mas ligera que las gotas manchando la ventana, los edificios dejaban ver algunas ventanas encendidas y otras tantas en tinieblas.

-Solo pensé que se veía bien ¿Qué te parece?- la misma mirada expectante de quien espera por un halago, se veía bien pero ya se lo había aclarado antes así que seguramente esperaba un poco más de análisis entre los elogios.

-Es lindo, te ves mejor de lo que esperaba con vestido y tacones aunque no esperaba verte así en esta situación. Oh y definitivamente el violeta es tu color- sonreí en respuesta a su sonrisa.

-Gracias- miro por la ventana en la misma dirección que yo buscando lo que sea que yo mirase como si fuese de vital importancia- que lindo está el clima ¿no crees?

-Ademas te vez mucho mejor que en la secundaria- dije como si fuese por accidente, su rostro se enrojeció en una expresion de vergüenza.

-¿Q-que?- escupió las palabras con media risa en ellas.

-Tienes muchas fotos tuyas cuando joven- en verdad solo había visto esa en lo que podía recordar, parecía mucho mas avergonzada de lo que esperaba- es solo una broma, te veías muy bien de joven.

-¿En serio?- su mirada me aplasto.

-No- una risa mal contenida que ella pareció no notar- es una broma, por favor ese era el pie perfecto para el chiste.

-Pues no me hace gracia- un gesto de indignación que también le podría agenciar a Rarity.

-Bien, bien, eras una niña linda si te hace sentir mejor- las mentiras piadosas nunca son malas pero ella definitivamente no era mi tipo, ademas podía consolarse en que ahora era mucho mas bella- así que perdóname y habla.

-Te perdono y gracias- termino con algo de seriedad pero con un perdón sincero.

-Así que… ¿de qué quieres hablar?- intente volver a su misteriosa pregunta deseando que no desviara el caudal de la conversación, tenía pinta de que no pensaba ser directa lo que no me daba una pista de verdad.

-Claro, claro… ¿Más té?- apunto con el índice a mi copa vacía inflando sus mejillas de un modo curioso en la expresión más tierna que podía recordarle.

-Tal vez, pero primero dame al menos una pista sobre lo que preguntaras, no quiero que me tome mucho por sorpresa- no reacciono a la risa que acompaño el comentario.

-Sí, si… bueno…es que… hay alguien que me gusta….- las luces se encendieren en mi cerebro como una tira de focos navideños a los que les colocan el diodo faltante, las ideas se acomodaron en el más obvio de los caminos apuntando a una única respuesta

-Oh… así que…- comencé a reír sin control impulsada aún más al ver su cara de confusión y vergüenza- pe-perdón es solo que… - seguí ahogándome en mi propia risa unos segundos más dejando salir un par de lágrimas que me apure a limpiar con el dorso de la mano, al menos encontré el punto de empatia al que agarrarme- solo… solo… está bien te entiendo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto aun extrañada por mi anterior ataque de risa, sus ojos se enternecieron con la expresión de la persona que se muere por algo de comprensión, de algún modo me sentía alagada por esa confianza de ser la persona con la que elige hablar y estaba completamente dispuesta a darle tantas respuestas como pudiera.

-Claro que si Twilight, yo también eh estado enamorada- suspire recuperándome por completo, ella también suspiro pesadamente sin duda agradecida de ser escuchada.

-Lo sé pero en mi caso es algo complicado… no estoy segura de como acercarme a… acercármele- así que no quería revelar el género de su amor platónico, no es como que yo fuese a juzgarla por algo como eso, incluso yo misma le había aclarado mi bisexualidad alguna vez y no pareció importarle.

-Bien, no tienes que esforzarte tanto para convencerme. Confesare todo lo que se en el interrogatorio a cambio de más té- Se quedó pensando en las palabras unos segundos antes de levantarse con una gran sonrisa y caminar elegantemente hasta la cocina, si es que no acostumbraba los vestidos largos vaya que sabía usar tacones.

Me deslice por el respaldo dejando los brazos en la parte alta del sofá pensando un poco la situación. Definitivamente no era una experta en el amor ni presumía de que mis relaciones en el pasado terminaran muy bien... de hecho en general las cosas han terminado mal pero definitivamente Twilight era la definición de novata así que seguramente podría enseñarle algo y ayudarla a lidiar con el rechazo si todo salia mal... o celebrar con ella si todo salia bien. No estaba segura de que diría pero había llegado la hora del discurso motivacional lleno de vacías palabras románticas diciéndole que se esforzara por su amor verdadero y no se lamentara de fallar. Por algún motivo siempre me imagine dándole ese discursito a Twilght de amiga a amiga.

Twilight regreso a la habitación con la copa de cristal llena hasta el borde manteniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se devolvió a su puesto acomodando un poco el vestido para sentarse más cómodamente y coloco sus palmas sobre las rodillas antes de mirarme fijamente, me tome el tiempo de beber un poco de mi copa con gesto dramático haciéndome la interesante antes de devolverle la mirada.

-Bueno y dime ¿Cuál es tu duda sobre algo tan natural como amar?- solté una risa de comercial bien preparada al terminar la frase.

-No es que me cueste eso es… sé que la amo, no estoy segura de que ella… esa persona sienta algo por mí- como la autoproclamada psicóloga que pretendía ser decidí que era momento de hablar sobre su renuencia a encarecer el género, seguramente eso me daría tiempo para pensarme mejor mis palabras..

-Parece que te resistes a decir "ella"- mencione con la voz más profesional que pude elevando un poco la ceja para acentuar la pregunta implícita.

-No es eso… solo no me pareció importante aclarar el género- respondió a la acusación removiendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Pues parece que te importa demasiado el no hacerlo- me incline un poco en su dirección resaltando la intención de ataque en el gesto.

-Solo no quería que empezaras a buscar posibilidades, pero sí, es una chica ¿feliz?- pareció molestarse un poco por mi insistencia en eso, su mirada de enojo ocultaba muy mal la expectación por una respuesta amistosa ¿acaso temía que no fuera a aceptar eso?.

-Perdón, necesitaba que fueras un poco más abierta, debo decir que me sorprende un poco que sea una chica pero eso no cambia nada, amor es amor- deje que pasara el tiempo justo para que se relajara- aunque debo admitir que pensé en Timber, ahora reduzco el rango de búsqueda ¿será Rarity? Ella es hermosa sin duda…- hice el sonido de pensar más ruidoso y cómico que pude.

-¡Sunset!- Grito en medio de una risa - pero si tanto te importa te diré que… - silencio dramático por su parte- no es Rarity.

-Oh vamos, al menos dame una pista- reí un poco más- bueno, no se trata de quien es, una vez más "amor es amor" y eso es suficiente. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-¿Hay…hay alguien especial para ti? – pregunto tímidamente terminando su oración casi en un susurro.

-Pues… supongo que sí. Tengo amigas, una linda mascota y… no demasiado más- sonreí tragando más tristeza. Una vez más mi mirada se deslizo hasta la enorme fotografía, esto no se trata de mí. Twilight necesita consejo ahora.

\- Es decir ahora mismo y no especial como una amiga sino como algo más- apuro una aclaración nerviosa juntando sus manos.

-Bueno, es complicado… - su mirada se entristeció un poco mostrándome el camino a seguir **-** pero aun cuando no me siento demasiado interesada en nadie ahora mismo yo creo que siempre se debe estar abierta a amar, aun si el amor te llega por sorpresa a ti solo significa que alguien más lo busca para ti y por ti. Supongo que siempre vale la pena intentarlo- pareció sentirse mejor por el resto de mi respuesta cual adolescente enamorada que solo quiere sentirse identificada.

-El caso es que esa persona me gusta y no sé cómo acercarme a ella- me lanzo una mirada suplicante esperando que yo le diera la respuesta a todos sus problemas. No la tengo.

-Piensa en el clásico ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? un gran sabio dijo una vez "Mejor haber amado y haber perdido que nunca haber amado"- alce un brazo en gesto poético, no reacciono en absoluto.

-Fue William Shakespeare quien lo dijo- respondió en lo que me pareció un suspiro- y francamente no me identifico mucho con la frase, no podría olvidar los errores y temo perderlo todo.

-Así que es una persona cercana- me lanzo una mirada para recordarme que no importaba quien era, yo no estoy de acuerdo- bueno otro gran sabio dijo alguna vez "Ofrecerle amistad al que busca amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed"-

-Eso lo dijo Gabriel García Márquez- respondió con los ojos fijos en la copa que ahora balanceaba en su mano.

-Bien conoces al autor de cada frase que yo conozco así que ¿A dónde van tus preguntas?- el autor es lo de menos en una frase y aun así a menudo la gente lo recuerda a él y no el significado de lo dicho- lo importante es que elijas el camino ¿realmente te gustaría mantenerte como una amiga para siempre solo para estar cerca de ella?

-Pe-perdón, es solo que…me siento nerviosa no hablo demasiado de estas cosas y… me alegra de que seas tú- se quedó en silencio sin embargo expreso su confianza ahora mirándome fijamente.

-Bien, entonces primero piensa en que es lo que esperas exactamente, puedo responderte preguntas obvias difíciles de ver pero no pudo preguntar por ti- la mira a los ojos transmitiendo toda la confianza que tenía.

-Bien, bien. El caso es que esa persona si es algo constante en mi vida actual, no es importante quien es, solamente tengo miedo, eso es todo- se quedó cayada mirándome con expresión difícil de identificar- el problema es que si algo sale mal, por un solo error, todo saldrá horriblemente mal.

-Y dime ¿Cómo exactamente terminara tan mal?- inquirí con respetuoso desinterés esperando que no notara la importancia de mi cuestión- nada puede ser tan malo.

-Ella es una amiga cercana- susurro algo incomoda exponiendo su temor del modo mas sincero posible.

-De acuerdo… sí que es bastante malo- respondí ¿Quién sería? Yo inmediatamente pensaría en Rarity pero ya había aclarado que no era ella...

-¡Lo sé! y lo peor de todo es que no se me ocurre una solución, no importa en que piense siempre esta la posibilidad de que una sola cosa salga mal y después de ese punto no hay vuelta atrás- su voz dejo salir la frustración escondida, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos abiertas.

-Pero aun así todo se reduce a ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Supongo que temes que te rechace y si te soy sincera yo no había notado que te gustara alguien así que es probable que ella no lo sepa- momento de calmarla y llevar todo hasta el final, ahora no quería enterarme de quien le gustaba… ¿tal vez Fluttershy?

-Sé que ella no lo sabe ese no es problema, el problema es que…quiero algo mas- echo los hombros hacia atrás en un gesto cansado recargándose en el respaldo del sofá por completo.

-Bien, es una amiga cercana así que ¿crees que ella te abandonara si te confiesas?- la verdad es que sí, no se me ocurre nada mas incomodo que frecuenciar a una persona que te rechazo o a la que rechazaste... pero si había una persona capaz de superponer la amistad a cualquier otra cosa esa era Twilight.

-No estoy segura... solo tengo miedo- su voz intento ocultar pobremente sus emociones.

-Sabes, siempre es bueno intentarlo. Mientras estés segura de lo que quieres, mientras sepas que no hay vuelta atrás. Me siento como una anciana al decir esto pero eres joven y te queda mucho tiempo para hacer prueba y error- el frio se metió en mi chaqueta dándome un escalofrió que me obligo a temblar.

-El problema es que si no siente algo por mi creo que nada volverá a ser igual- suspiro pesadamente hundiéndose un poco más en su sitio.

-Partes de que no quieres que las cosas sean como son ahora… no… no quiero enterarme de quien es porque en serio soy mala guardando secretos… pero piensa bien en lo que quieres- coloque mi mano en su hombro intentando pasarle algo de confianza.

-Supongo que es verdad… pero creo que sería mejor estar con ella aun cuando no lleguemos a nada que perderla- la melancolía del que extraña lo que nunca llego a tener escapo de su boca en forma de un suspiro.

-Twilight, eres una chica linda y mereces ser feliz, por lo que me dices realmente crees que esa persona no quiere ser tu pareja pero a la vez tienes esperanza. La esperanza es el peor de los males y la mejor de las inspiraciones así que ¿porque si tienes esperanza temes tanto?- las palabras salieron casi sin ser pensadas y ella pareció sentirse obligada a responder.

-No creo que le guste- curiosamente Twilight solo lograba traerme la imagen de una niña de trece años con baja autoestima y aun así en lugar del acostumbrado repudio que eso me producía me hacia sentir pena. otra vez me sentí como una anciana.

-Vamos, eres una chica linda, eres inteligente y la mayor parte del tiempo involuntariamente divertida. Seguramente la mitad de las chicas del instituto quisieran tener una cita contigo- solo suspiro probablemente siendo lo suficientemente inteligente como para no creerse algo tan cliché.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando la oscuro pantalla del televisor apagado que me devolvía un mal reflejo de mi rostro, aun así pude ver perfectamente la expresión de insatisfacción que mostraba el rostro de mi acompañante. El ambiente se sentía lo suficientemente incomodo como para hacerme extrañar los dibujos animados baratos cuyo nombre me era imposible recordar. Una vez más llegaba el momento de inventarme un discurso dramático sobre la marcha para intentar ayudarle o mínimo ganar un poco de tiempo, solo necesitaba las palabras adecuadas y decirlas en el momento adecuado del modo correcto… nada difícil ¿eh?

-Twilight- conseguí que me mirara a los ojos- no puedo ayudarte ni puedo asegurarte que las cosas saldrán bien- en su rostro brillo una neblinosa tristeza- pero si hay algo que puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme- sostuve sus dos manos con las mías sin romper el contacto visual- es que se de una verdad en el amor y esa verdad es que que a pesar de todo y sin importar que ocurra no debes dudar ni un momento de que seguiremos juntas y me mantendré a tu lado dispuesta a darte una mano- amor... amistad... ¿hay mucha diferencia? quiza, pero no es como que pueda volver y corregirme, seguramente ella lo entendería. Sentí sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos y note unas pequeñas lágrimas surgir bajo sus ojos. No pude evitar algo de orgullo por la buena coherencia del discurso que me sacaba de la manga, sin duda mis palabras eran inspiradoras y me hacía falta un buen final- estoy casi segura de que todas las demás piensan igual pero si no fuera así yo estaré ahí para ti.

-Sunset- dijo con la voz enternecida por la emoción en perfecta sintonía con sus pequeñas lagrimas brillantes, apretó con aun más firmeza mis manos - tú… tú me gustas.

Abrí los ojos como platos digiriendo sus palabras, mi sonrisa ligera se transformó en una tira rígida de dientes tan larga como mis labios lo permitían, sentí que me ahogaba con mi propio aliento si es eso era siquiera posible después de unos cuantos segundos en los que había olvidado como se respira. Pude ver mis manos caer cuando sus tiesas extremidades dejaron de prensar las mías. Entre muchas líneas de pensamiento que no podía seguir mi vista se convirtió en un túnel girando a una velocidad vertiginosa que solo me permitía enfocar los brillantes ojos violetas que me ataban a mi lugar. La expresión de la chica frente a mi salto entre confusión tristeza y temor incluso ahora que no podía apenas identificarla. Trague aire con fuerza inflando mis pulmones tanto como pude sintiendo la sequedad de mi garganta hecha arena.

-Yo… necesito más té- apunte a mi copa aun con un trago del líquido en el fondo.

-D-De inmediato- respondió levantándose velozmente tomando la copa con toda la mano.

Twilight desapareció de nuevo caminando a buen ritmo, casi huyendo. Sin siquiera mirar saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo y programe una llamada falsa para algunos minutos en el futuro subiendo el volumen al máximo ¿Por qué demonios no hacerlo para ahora mismo? No, sería muy obvio. No revise el tiempo faltante para que el falso timbre sonara, aun necesitaba unos minutos más, aun hacía falta dar una explicación y tragarme el sentimiento que surgía desde lo más profundo de mi pecho, un sentimiento que tan solo podía identificar un poco con ¿vergüenza?

-A-aquí está el té- dijo tendiéndome la copa casi frente a mi nariz.

-Gr-Gracias- tome el cristalino recipiente y apure todo su contenido de un trago.

-¿Su-sunset?- vocifero con absoluta claridad a pesar del titubeo al hablar. Necesitaba decirlo.

-Twilight yo… no estoy buscando una relación ahora mismo… ¡n-no eres tú, soy yo! - su rostro se convirtió en una expresión perfecta de dolor por una pequeña fracción de segundo, seco con un dedo las lágrimas que se le habían escapado durante su confesión anterior- E-Eres increíble y enserio eres hermosa pero… - En verdad no es mi tipo. No podía inventarme ahora lo de que no me gustaban las chicas ¿verdad? - pero no me siento preparada para comenzar una nueva relación por ahora, estoy saliendo de una no muy buena… - ya habían pasado meses desde la última y fue precisamente ella quien me consoló en ese momento - y realmente no me creo emocionalmente preparada para empezar con algo que requiere tanto compromiso - su expresión se hacia difícil de leer, sin duda ella sabía que todo lo que decía era palabrería pero también sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era creerse la mentira – y no creo que sea lo correcto hacerlo en este momento.

\- En-Entiendo… - sus palabras me sonaron casi como un gemido.

-Pero eres mi amiga y quiero que sigamos siendo amigas aun cuando ahora… -probablemente nunca – no seamos más que eso. Eres una chica increíble y estoy segura de que quien sea que sea tu pareja en el futuro será muy afortunada.

-Claro que seguiremos siendo amigas, no te dejaría solo por eso. Eres mi mejor amiga- su voz clara repleta de la fría melodía que porta el que oculta una gran pena me avergonzó un poco. Sentía vergüenza por no salir con ella, porque no sentía ese tipo de cosas por ella. Siempre había pensado que ese tipo de cosas eran ridículas, siempre había pensado que era estúpido enojarse por ser rechazada y aún más estúpido sentirse mal por rechazar a alguien pero ahora… ahora me parecía igual de estúpido pero eso es lo que siento.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amiga- sonreí lo menos falsamente que la situación me lo permitió.

El móvil en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y sonar ruidosamente tocando alguna canción odiosa, lo saque con los dedos tensos atorandome un poco en la tela de mi chaqueta intentando fingir que estaba confundida. Su mirada se centró en mi mano recorriendo el trayecto hasta mi oreja.

-Si soy yo… aja, bien… de acuerdo... estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda- la línea muerta no se importó de mis palabras.

-¿Pasa algo?- su voz no demostraba ninguna emoción, no hubiese podido soportar cualquiera tristeza en su tono.

-Me acaba de surgir algo urgente, tengo que irme- sonreí a modo de amable disculpa – ¿tal vez podríamos ver el documental otro día?

-Claro, estoy segura de que lo volverán a pasar pronto- su sonrisa se me antojo la cosa más triste que pudiese existir y su sonido neutro al hablar la grieta en una represa a punto de desbordarse- te acompaño a la puerta.

-Espero que podemos verlo pronto, realmente me hubiera encantado ver un documental sobre ese tema – reí sin una pisca de gracia intentando rellenar el silencio tanto como fuera posible.

-Me asegurare de pasarte el nombre completo cuando pueda, si es que realmente es bueno... - me pareció que deseaba decir algo mas pero sus palabras se ahogaron hasta morir en su boca, lanzo un risa forzada unos pocos segundos sanjando su turno de habla en lo que alcanzábamos el portal que me sacaría de ese mundo excesivamente amoratado.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego- la entrada se abrió devolviendome por fin a un universo policromatico y a un aire que si podía respirar con libertad.

Me gire para ver a Twilight. Sus labios se contorsionaron en distintas formas pero no emitió sonido alguno, tan solo sonrió pesadamente antes de cerrar la puerta lentamente sin perder en ningún momento su gesto. Me quede quieta mirando la madera unos segundos sin atreverme dar vuelta y seguir con mi camino. el sonido de un golpe seco contra el material me trajo con dolorosa claridad la imagen de su espalda resbalando por la puerta con su cuerpo contorsionándose camino a la posición fetal. El triste gemido, que indudablemente le pertenecía, se escuchó como la promesa de toda una noche de llanto que yo no seria capaz de consolar. De un salto atravesé el pórtico ignorando los tres escalones que lo separaban del suelo. Comencé la rápida caminata hasta mi destino.

La entrada al subterráneo está a tan solo un par de calles y después de ese viaje, con algo de suerte silencioso, finalmente llegare a mi triste y absolutamente cómodo departamento para olvidarme un poco de todo y no estar obligada a reflexionar incansablemente los miles de futuros posibles que saltan a mis ojos segundo a segundo. Siempre me había parecido que todo lo relacionado a un rechazo romántico era estúpido, que sin importar que el único modo de actuar era no darle más importancia de la que tenía ni hacer nada por sentir compromiso pero ahora creo que entiendo un poco mejor los roles y más aun entiendo la estúpida vergüenza que siento por rechazar a mi ex mejor amiga… ¿seguir igual que antes? ¿Nada tiene por qué cambiar? Definitivamente no, se que no puedo volver en el tiempo. Ahora debo quitar todas las fotos donde aparecemos solo nostras dos, ahora será absolutamente distinto el modo de manejar nuestra amistad, ahora todo deberá ser completamente diferente. Twilight no es estúpida y sabe la verdad tras nuestras palabras tan bien como yo. ella sabe que nada volverá a ser igual pero se que también es lo suficientemente madura como para aceptarlo...creo.

La lluvia y el dulce olor de la tierra se esfumaron en algún momento sin que yo lo pudiera notar. El mundo ahora es un sinfín de automóviles y escaparates brillantes que como faros anuncian su existencia en medio de las tinieblas distrayendo o previniendo a los transeúntes despistados cada cual con sus dudosas intenciones personales. Los edificios repletos de ventanas resaltan en el aire como una parte especialmente brillante del oscuro cielo nocturno y la contaminación lumínica bloquea con fuerza el brillo de cualquier estrella natural reconfortandome con su apariencia artificial de omnipresencia. Las horas cambian pero la melodía de gritos y cláxones característica de la ciudad me envuelve y me llena la mente con su caótico orden. _Un cuadro digno de ser pintado_.

* * *

 ***Nota del autor:**

 **No soy constante ni creo interactuar mucho con los lectores que deseen dejar una review pero prometo que apreciare cada critica recibida e intentare implementar cualquier consejo cuanto antes.**

 **Ahora una frase: "Un gran sabio dijo una vez** _"Se necesita mas que Heavy Metal y Vodka para hacer genial una fiesta de Té"_ **. No estoy de acuerdo."**

 **Sin mucho mas digno de ser dicho se despide un cuestionable Gato Ciego.**


End file.
